Talk:WataMote Chapter 158/@comment-3434177-20190607044407/@comment-3434177-20190609012007
"I should have written "wind up Yoshida." For some reason, Tomoko still cannot resist poking her. Anyways, I think Yoshida also gives back to Tomoko a bit of her own medicine. She resents being stereotyped by Tomoko, and has for a very long time, but I think she also knows that Tomoko really does not intend to be mean like a Minami. "She's just an idiot" to quote Yuri. Tomoko does fit the "gloomy" stereotype who likes scary stories though." I interpreted it more like a trait in common which both them share, despite all stereotyping made by Tomoko, I still thinks she holds admiration and appreciation toward Yoshida (much more than she does toward Komiyama of course), otherwise, she wouldn’t have pictured herself together with Yuri and delinquent-girl, being the three of them in mode smoker college students, and although we only have gotten to know once the way how Yoshida perceives Tomoko in her thoughts, she also holds appreciation and cares for her, after all, it was her who invited Tomoko for hanging out when she had free time in chapter 147. I would say the main issue for both them are able to getting closer her friendship, they are that “stereotyping barrier”. I would say the main issue for so both them are get closer their friendship bonds, it's that “stereotyping barrier” in which one puts tags to each other, with that attitude from Yoshida in which she usually acts like is she were always seeking fight, and Tomoko's out of place comments and obscenities, if it weren't because that barrier, those two would be very good friends. And I already mentioned affair about attitude, I don't want to offense anybody, but it really upsets me that attitude of fandom about "everybody are good behaved people, except for Tomoko", like if she were unique person in all series whose behavior needs to be corrected, I'm not sure if I'm explaining well myself. Let's to see: *Yuri needs to learn not all girls are mean bitches who want to take her friends away from her. *Nemo has to stop seeing rivalry where there are none, and perhaps stop trying to provoke people. *Asuka, I don't know what is exactly, but definitely there is some wrong with her, her unusual interest toward Tomoko has made she shows out behavior which has disturbed her friends around her, not only Okada, but also Sasaki. *Ucchi must be truthful with her Emoji Gang about her feelings, and ask for help and advice to them. *Hirasawa really needs to make friends of her school year, because when Tomoko gets graduated, she will be a loner again, with her female classmates hating her and boys seeing her like a target for flirting. *Mako must stand up herself firmly, stop her kind attitude, and reprimand Minami when is badmouthing and denigrating about others. Mako won't always be there for Minami and in case both them ended up taking separated ways, there is no guarantee people to whom Kibako ends up meeting along her life are like S-N-M trio who approve her behavior. *Minami, well, it would be required an entire wall of text to remark everything is wrong with her. *Komiyama, yes, that would be required other wall of text. *Yoshida, well, apart her quite obvious rage problems, she hasn't taken a choice about her career, and she is running out of time for that. *Tomoko, while it would be too easy to aim toward her lack of filter by speaking, making stereotypes about people, and her trend for teasing others (ironically, it was partially for those traits from her for which people felt attracted and put their attention onto her), I’d say the main problem with her it’s despite she has gotten a very very peculiar group of friends, she still got issues of self-worth and self-confidence, she needs to notice great influence she has onto people and realizing how much they estimates her. I'm remarking that aspects because I hate those characters, by contrary, I find them quite endearing and interesting (except for Komiyama and Minami), I just point it out because fandom usually tends to recriminate Tomoko's fails and mistakes, which is pretty ironic, considering the big amount of hate and bashing I'm still finding in 4chan mainly about Yuri and Asuka. I apologize for my wall of text.